Ed, Edd and Eddy
Biography It was a peaceful day in Peach-Creek, the Cul-De-Sac was filled with kids playing and having a good time. Then, there was Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Three pals who are just trying to make a quick buck for some sweet, succulent jawbreakers. Too bad they're broke, the kids are too clever to fall for the Ed-boys tricks. They needed some new pigeons to fool. One day, the Eds were watching a monster movie marathon at Ed's house. Eddy had no particular interest in watching those black and white, crappy monster movies though. So, he just looked at some of his magazines. Eddy found a page in his magazine about a new place called Runaway Haven. Eddy was intrigued, new suckers to scam meant even more jawbreakers. They'd be swimming in cash like an 88-year-old rich duck. So, the Eds packed the "essentials" and embarked on a journey to Runaway Haven on foot. After they finally found it, they set up shop. The Eds sell half-assed gadgets and gizmos that'll somewhat benefit heroes in battle. It's for a cheap price at least. You'll most likely find the Eds trying to scam and swindle gullible residents out of their money, or just being kids. Personality The first Ed is well....Ed. Ed is the scatter-brained workhouse of the trio, who is a lovable oath. Ed may be an idiot, but sometimes, he unintentionally outsmarts his friends. Ed is a friendly and adventurous kid who has a passion for monsters and comics and is determined to get jawbreakers for his two best friends. Did I mention he stinks? The second Ed is Edd, with two Ds. But his friends call him Double D. Edd is the brains and inventor of the trio, who reluctantly helps Eddy in his nefarious scams because Ed and Eddy are all he's got. Double D is a good-natured boy who cares for the finer things like reading and studying insects. Although, he is nowhere near brave. Instead, cowardly, weak and shy. Also, he's got a seriously bad germaphobia. Last, but not least is Eddy. The ill-tempered, greedy leader of the trio. Eddy may be a greedy, pretentious and occasionally bossy scammer. But he means well. He'll do anything for his two best pals, except sacrifice himself to the Kanker SIsters. Eddy is very creative, coming up with all the scams. Although, he's definitely not a ladies man, even though he says he is. Powers/Abilities Batter-Ed Ed's skull is so thick that it can literally ram and break any almost every wall or obstacle. Wood, glass, brick, you name it. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. Eddy says so. The Tower of Eddy All three Eds climb on top of each other and act as a tower. Whether it's to grab something from a high height or just to see what everybody is doing. The El Mongo Stink Bomb Handed down from Eddy's juvenile brother, the Eds are equipped with water buttons that consist of the dirtiest, stinkiest, smelliest things you could possibly imagine. This stuff hits you, it'll take weeks to get the stench out. It also can temporary blind you. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters